Baby, Would You Come Back To Me
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: WonKyu (SiwonKyuhyun) Baby, I miss you so much. I'm sorry for everything. I'm stupid, yes I'm! But I love you.. Baby, would you come back to me?


Title : Baby, Would You Come Back To Me?

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love , Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Siwon Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Type : Oneshoot

Summary : Baby, I miss you so much. I'm sorry for everything. I'm stupid, yes I'm! But I love you.. Baby, would you come back to me?

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

~Happy Reading~

-Author's POV-

"Kyu.."

"Wae, hyung?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu.."

"Hmm.. Bicaralah, aku mendengarnya."

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita menyerah, Kyu? Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"M-m-mwo, hyung? Kau bercanda kan. Katakan bahwa kau bercanda."

"Ani. Aku serius, Kyu. Mianhae.. Kurasa ini cukup."

"Kenapa, hyung? Kenapa seperti ini?"

"Mianhae.."

"Apa kau bahagia, hyung?"

"Wae?"

"Jika kau bahagia, it's okay hyung."

"Kyu.."

"Gwaenchana. Saranghae, hyung. Annyeong.."

ξ\(⌒.⌒)/ξ

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian 'itu'. Dimana seorang Choi Siwon memutuskan Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene-nya telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir dua setengah tahun. Dan alasan seorang Choi Siwon memutuskan Kyuhyun adalah rasa bosannya terhadap hubungan mereka yang sering diselimuti pertengkaran. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun ia merasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang biasa hadir bersama Kyuhyunnya. Sesuatu yang biasa disebut 'CINTA'. Dan hal itu telah pergi bersama Kyuhyun karena kebodohannya.

Namun melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang biasa semenjak keputusan Siwon, membuat Siwon tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan mempedulikan keputusannya. Kyuhyun memang bersikap layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng terhadap Siwon, hanya saja dia selalu menghindar dari Siwon ketika mereka hanya berdua dalam satu tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun –masih- mencintai Siwonnya, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Hanya saja, dia terluka karena Siwon dan tak ingin membuat Siwon membencinya.

Saat ini Super Junior sedang menggelar konser akbar mereka berkeliling dunia, Super Show. Dan hari ini mereka kembali ke Korea setelah menggelar SS4 di Taiwan. Setelah seharian mereka berada dipesawat, mereka segera menuju dorm untuk beristirahat.

"Akhirnya.. Finally kita sampai didorm.." ujar Hyukjae sumringah ketika mereka memasuki dorm.

"Aku lelah.." teriak semua member bergantian.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya itu.

"Kau beristirahat saja di dorm sampai jadwal Super Show selanjutnya, Siwon-ah." Ujar Leeteuk sang leader.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, lagipula dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang. Keluargaku sedang berlibur ke Jerman, hyung." *Kayak DPR aja liburan k Jerman*

"Ah Hyukjae, Donghae ingin tidur bersamamu sampai jadwal kita selanjutnya. Biar aku tidur dengan Siwon saja, kau dan Donghae sekamar." Kembali Leeteuk memberi pengumuman kepada member lainnya.

"Ye.. Kenapa terkesan kau mengusirku, hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, Donghae-ah. Kau sendiri kan yang meminta untuk sekamar dengan Eunhyuk." Sanggah Leeteuk.

"Iya juga sih, hyung. Baiklah, aku dan Hyuk chagi ke kamar dulu. Kami duluan okay!" celetuk Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan bertindak mesum okay, hyung?" kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kami tidak semesum itu! Kami masih tau tempat, tidak sepertimu dan Siwon-ah dulu yang seenaknya mengumbar adegan mesum." Celetuk Eunhyuk tidak terima.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ingin tertawa tiba-tiba terdiam denganwajah stoic-nya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba murung mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk. Siwon yang mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya sudah memerah, dan kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun yang murung. Dia tersenyum miris mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang selalu begitu ketika semua orang mengumbar hubungannya bersama Siwon-dulu-, 'Kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya, Kyu.' batin Siwon.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari kesalahannya segera meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun dan segera menghiburnya, "Aaah, Ky-Kyu.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ucap Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan.

"Ani, gwaenchana hyung. Tapi kau harus memberikan semua susu strawberry-mu untukku." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar.

"Yaaah.. Kyu, kenapa seperti itu!" elak Eunhyuk masih dengan nada menyesal.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Gwaenchana.. Lagipula aku tidak suka susu strawberry. Sudahlah aku juga mau ke kamar." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimatnya tadi.

"Kyu.." seru Eunhyuk dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Mianhae, Kyu."

"Berhenti berkata 'Mianhae' didepanku, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Minnie, hyung.. Kajja! Kita ke kamar, aku ingin beristirahat." Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae-pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Siwon hanya melihat punggung Kyuhun yang menjauh sambil tersenyum miris, 'Mianhae, Kyu. Aku bodoh telah melepasmu.' batin Siwon.

"Ayo kalian semua segera beristirahat. Besok jadwal kita kosong selama tiga hari. Jadi kalian bisa bangun sesuka kalian dan melakukan apapun." Perintah Leeteuk kepada semua member.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Leeteuk ketika mereka berdua –Leeteuk dan Siwon- berada di kamar Leeteuk yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Siwon hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum yang menyiratkan banyak luka.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya, kenapa tak memintanya untuk kembali?" Leeteuk duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan menatap Siwon yang duduk diranjang sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku telah menyakitinya." Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Leeteuk.

"Tapi sepertinya dia masih mencintaimu, Siwon-ah. Dan aku yakin kau juga masih mencintainya." Leeteuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas single-bed miliknya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di bawah kepala untuk menyangga kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tau, Hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dihidupku. Dan saat dia pergi, ada sesuatu yang hilang bersamanya." Kini Siwon duduk menghadap Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum tulus, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Kalau begitu kejarlah dia lagi. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu lagi, Siwon-ah. Dan buatlah magnae setan itu kembali ceria seperti dulu. Aku mulai merindukan kejahilannya." Leeteuk menatap Siwon dalam dan penuh keyakinan.

"Hahaha.. Bukan hanya kau, Hyung. Akupun merindukannya, sangat merindukannya." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum yang menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Nae, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang Siwon-ah.. Kau pasti lelah."

"Ye, Hyung. Kajja kita tidur.."

"Hmm…. Jaljayo, Siwon-ah."

"Jalja, Hyung."

Pagi ini semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah dan sedang berbincang-bincang. Ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Kyuhyun dengan PSP tercintanya, Wookie dengan apron dan spatula, Eunhyuk dengan pisang dan Donghae-nya, serta Yesung dengan kamera polaroidnya, namun Siwon yang duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Dia sedang tidak enak badan karena terlalu lelah. Siwon adalah face of the Group dari Super Junior, jadi dia harus terlihat paling bersemangat ketika berada di atas panggung. Dan itu membuatnya jatuh sakit akibat jadwal panggung yang gila-gilaan selama Super Show digelar. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berpura-pura bermain PSP sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon. Sedari tadi dia memperhatikan Siwon yang tampak lelah, sungguh ia merasa khawatir terhadap keadaan Siwon saat ini. Member lain sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Mendadak hari ini kita harus bertemu manager-hyung untuk membicarakan jadwal Super Show selanjutnya. Barusaja manager-hyung meneleponku dan menyuruh kita menemuinya jam sepuluh." Teriak Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar setelah menerima telepon dari manager Super Junior.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa mendadak sekali, Hyung?" sergah Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, chagi. Manager ingin yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku ada untukmu, gwaenchana." Kata Donghae memberi penjelasan kepada namjachingu-nya itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang. Kita tidak boleh terlambat bertemu manager, okay." Perintah Yesung kepada semua member yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Tapi Yesung hyung.." sanggah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ye, magnae. Ada apa?" balas Yesung lembut.

"Biarkan Siwon hyung istirahat. Dia terlihat kurang enak badan hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon. Siwon yang sedari tadi diam sekarang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Kau pucat sekali, Siwon-ah. Pantas saja magnae ini mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau istirahat saja di dorm, Siwon-ah. Kami akan memberi tahu manager-hyung alasan ketidak-datanganmu." Jawab sang Leader yang mengerti keadaan.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu lelah. Aku lupa minum vitamin tadi pagi." Siwon mencoba membela diri.

"Ani. Kau tetap disini dan beristirahat. Kami tau kau lelah sekali, Siwon-ah. Dan kau, Kyu! Kau menemani Siwon hari ini." Perintah Leeteuk kepada dua membernya.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?" jawab Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau. Siwon akan ikut dengan kita hari ini." Ancam Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Dasar hyungdeul sesat! Baiklah baiklah! Aku disini bersamanya. Sudah sana kalian siap-siap." Umpat Kyuhyun kesal terhadap perlakuan hyungdeulnya itu.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah. Ayo kita bersiap-siap! Jaga Siwon, Kyu. Jadilah calon istri yang baik bagi Siwon." Goda Shindong yang diikuti tawa dari semua member.

"SHINDONG HYUUUUUNNGGGGGG! Berhenti menggodaku dan cepat pergi! Atau kalian akan mati muda dan tidak bisa menikah!" teriak Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Lalu kau bisa menikah dengan Siwon seorang, begitukah keinginanmu?" goda Yesung lagi dan suara tawa para member semakin keras.

"KIM JONG WOON! KAU-…" Kyuhyun yang sudah malu setengah mati melempar bantal sofa kearah Yesung dan Shindong, para member hanya tertawa melihat adegan itu. Siwon-pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan semua member, 'Jadi kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku, Kyu. Baiklah.. aku mengerti sekarang.' batin Siwon.

"Sudah-sudah.. Ayo kita bersiap-siap." Leeteuk menginterupsi kegiatan semua membernya.

"Leeteuk hyung benar, cepat kalian pergi sana." Celetuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Kau ini sudah tidak sabar berduaan dengan Siwon rupanya." Goda Yesung lagi.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang ingin melempar Yesung dengan bantal.

"Cukup! Ayo kita pergi! Siwon-ah, beristirahatlah." sanggah Leeteuk sebelum dorm menjadi lebih berantakan karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian semua member, tersisalah dua makhluk Tuhan didalam dorm dan makhluk ketiga adalah Ddangkoma brothers. Siwon yang tengah tidur didalam kamar dan Kyuhyun yang berada diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Siwon menolak semua obat-obatan dan bantuan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih tidur. Kyuhyun memang menonton televisi namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada orang yang tengah tertidur dikamar Leeteuk-Siwon-. Dirinya merutuki kekeras-kepalaan Siwon yang menolak semua bantuan darinya. Dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar, dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Siwon karena Siwon memanggilnya dengan lirih. Kyuhyun khawatir mengenai Siwon. Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya ada apa, Kyuhyun sudah terkejut melihat keadaan Siwon yang sangat pucat dan badannya gemetar pertanda bahwa dia kedinginan. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Siwon dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur disebelah Siwon.

"Aish, hyung.. Sudah kubilang kau harus meminum obat. Tapi kenapa kau menolaknya? Aigoo.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil obat Siwon dimeja nakas yang belum diminum Siwon sama sekali.

"Gwaenchana, Baby.. Aku baik-baik saja." Siwon tersenyum tulus sambil menyandarkan badannya disandaran ranjang.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, hyung! Itu membuatku merasa—"

"Diinginkan.. begitu?" potong Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Sudahlah.. Ini minum obatmu, hyung.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyodorkan obat dan air putih kepada Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas berat dan meminum obatnya. "Kyu.. Aku lelah.." ucap Siwon setelah meminum obatnya.

"Istirahatlah, hyung. Kau pasti lelah." Jawab Kyuhyun sembil meletakkan gelas diatas meja nakas.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kyu.." lanjut Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat Siwon kaget, ia tidak tahu letak kesalahannya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kenapa kau kecewa padaku, hyung? Aku bersalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencari penjelasan atas kalimat Siwon.

"Kau bersalah, Kyu.. Aku lelah menghadapimu dan aku kecewa padamu." Ujar Siwon sarkastik dengan tetap memandang keluar jendela yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu, hyung.." suara Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar penuturan Siwon yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Siwon benar-benar kecewa padanya. Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan kesalahannya.

"Kau bersalah, karena kau membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu. Aku lelah menghadapimu yang selalu berusaha menjauh dariku. Dan aku kecewa padamu karena kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, meminta maaf padamu, dan.. memintamu untuk kembali padaku." Kata Siwon panjang lebar.

DEG

Air mata Kyuhyun meluncur bebas dari manik indahnya. Ia bingung dengan hal ini, bukankah dulu Siwon yang memintanya untuk menyudahi semuanya, bukankah Siwon yang menginginkan dia pergi. Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Siwon yang melihat hal itu segera membawa Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun yang masih kaget hanya bisa menuruti semua perlakuan Siwon padanya. Siwon mendekatkan kepala Kyuhyun pada dada bidangnya agar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar debaran jantung Siwon yang tak karuan. Debaran yang selalu hadir bersama kehadiran Kyuhyun didekat Siwon. Debaran yang sama dari dua setengah tahun lalu sampai saat ini. Debaran yang mampu menunjukkan bahwa Siwon mencintai dan akan selalu mencintai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-nya yang telah ia lepas karena kebodohannya.

"Kau mendengar itu, Kyu? Itu bukan debaran karena aku sakit. Itu debaran yang selalu ada disaat kau bersamaku, Kyu." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Hy-hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan semuanya." Siwon menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya..

"Aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku selama ini. Aku bodoh telah melepasmu karena alasan yang sangat konyol. Kau tau, saat itu aku merasa terlalu bosan dengan hubungan kita yang diselimuti pertengkaran yang terkadang tak perlu ada karena hal sepele. Dan saat kau pergi, kau membawa hatiku bersamamu Kyu. Aku benci saat kau bisa tertawa bukan karenaku, Kyu. Kau tentu tau bahwa aku sangat posesif terhadapmu, Kyu. Aku yang salah disini, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berharap lebih selain kau bisa memaafkanku. Itu terserah padamu, Kyu. Kau tau, lebih baik kita bertengkar setiap hari daripada aku harus mendengarmu berusaha sok tegar dihadapanku. Lebih baik aku dengar cacianmu daripada aku harus mendengar suara tangisanmu disaat setelah semua member menggodamu atas hubungan kita. Jangan berpikir aku tidak tau, Kyu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku masih peduli padamu. Aku.. aku.." Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Air mata penyesalan Siwon turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Tubuh Siwon bergetar menahan air matanya. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya bergetar mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat Siwon menangis untuk pertama kali dihadapannya. Sungguh hati Kyuhyun tersayat melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis karenanya. Selama Kyuhyun dan Siwon berpacaran, Siwon bahkan tak pernah terlihat rapuh seperti saat ini. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terlihat begitu rapuh dihadapannya. Air mata Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, Kyuhyun sekarang yang memeluk Siwon. Bahu Siwon semakin bergetar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasakan kaosnya basah karena air mata Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, sudah lama dia ingin memeluk tubuh kokoh yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kyuhyun merindukan Siwon-nya, Siwon yang akan selalu dicintainya.

"Sudahlah, hyung.. Aku mengerti. Uljima, nae.. Aku senang akhirnya kau mengakui kesalahanmu. Aku sangat suka orang yang berani meminta maaf dan mengetahui letak kesalahannya. Kenapa kau menjadi cengeng seperti?" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Siwon dalam pelukannya sembari mengelus punggung Siwon lembut.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tulus. Siwon sudah berhenti menangis. Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, perlahan dia menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan tangannya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon dan perlahan menutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba Siwon tersadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang sakit, ia tak mau Kyuhyun tertular. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan berat hati.

"Baby, maaf aku tak bisa.." ucap Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengira Siwon sudah tak menginginkannya lagi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon yang mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya, "Baby, bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya.. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kau tertular. Kau ingat kan, aku sedang sakit Baby..".

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang tampak imut dimata Siwon, "Aish.. Kau ini begitu saja takut! Aku membencimu, Siwonnie. Padahal aku sudah siap tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang dibuat kesal dan memerah karena menahan malu.

"Jadi Baby-ku ini sudah mulai nakal 'eoh? Dan apa tadi, kau memanggilku Siwonnie lagi? Baby-ku ini menggemaskan sekali." goda Siwon dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin malu.

"Aish, minggir! Aku mau keluar saja, aku membencimu Siwon! Tanganmu panas begitu cubit-cubit." Elak Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Siwon dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Namun Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi. Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Hanya menempel, karena Siwon tidak ingin Kyuhyun sakit. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu. Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Siwon.

"Kau disini saja, Baby. Aku kan sedang sakit, jadi temani aku nae?" tanya Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat.

"Nn-nae.. Sudah cepat istirahat sana. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Jawab Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Aku ingin kau memelukku saat aku tidur, Baby. Bukan hanya menungguku." Siwon berkata masih sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan nada manja kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini manja sekali sih.. Baiklah, geser sana." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Siwon dan menidurkan tubuhnya disebelah Siwon.

"Nah begini kan lebih nyaman." Jawab Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Wajah Kyuhyun kini telah memerah sempurna karena perlakuan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau baru minta maaf sekarang sih? Aku sangat merindukanmu Siwonnie." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baby. Mianhae.."

"Gwaenchana.."

"Baby.."

"Hmm?"

"Kita baikan nae? Kita mulai dari awal lagi semuanya."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon dengan wajah kesal, "Ani. Aku tidak mau memulai dari awal lagi."

"Wae?"

"Bukankah itu berarti hubungan kita yang dulu akan terlupakan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertengkar, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Baby.. Anggap kita tidak pernah bertengkar. Lebih baik begitu.." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kedada bidang Siwon. Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Siwonnie.. Badanmu masih panas. Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana, Baby. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada disampingku."

"Aigoo.. Kau ini selalu saja membuatku malu."

"Apa wajahmu masih merah seperti saat aku selalu menggodamu, Baby? Baguslah. Itu berarti kau masih mencintaiku." Sebuah kalimat dari Siwon yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merona.

"Sudahlah, tidur saja!"

"Baby.."

"Apalagi?"

"Saat aku sudah sembuh, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta.. cium, dan.. jatahku selama dua minggu nae?" Siwon melepas pelukannya sebentar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"CHOI SIWON BERHENTI MENJADI ORANG MESUM DAN TIDUR SEKARANG JUGA!" Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon sebagai pelampiasan karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya.

"Ayolah, Baby.. Aku rindu padamu."

"Diam dan tidur sekarang juga!"

"Please.."

"Jika kau tidak tidur sekarang juga, aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu!"

"Berarti kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku jika aku tidur sekarang?"

"Sudah diam! Tidur!"

"Baby, jam berapa semuanya pulang?"

"Kata Leeteuk hyung sih masih sekitar tiga jam lagi. Wae? Kenapa kita jadi ngobrol? Cepat tidur!"

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku tidur setelah kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, Baby."

"Baguslah.. M-MWO? It-itu ber-arti.."

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

"Yak—Aniyaaaaaaaaa! Choi Siwon!"

END

Please RnR :D New here .. Comments please :D Tell me what do you think about this (:


End file.
